Unexpressive Love
by Asian Chick 77
Summary: All Sakura wanted to do was go train but insteed she found out her teammates dark dirty secret. Who will be there to comfort Sakura? Warning contain lemon ShinoSakura
1. Chapter 1

(A/N Hello my beautiful readers I am here once again with another story. Sorry 'I Want To Love You' didn't turn out so great but I will try to make it up to you. Now on with the fic!! I hope you enjoy it .)

P.S. All of rookie 9 are 21 years old except Gai's team who is 22 years old. Okay now on with the fic!

"Talking"

'Inner Sakura Talking to Sakura' 

'Regular people thinking'

-Sakura Pov.-

"AHHHH I am sooo bored!!" Sakura screamed to her empty house

"Well I guess I could go train some it is only 8:00 p.m. and I can still see some outside" she mumbled to herself while gathering her weapons and stepping out the door after making sure it was locked

'I wonder what Sasuke is doing right now" though Sakura with a blush, but Sakura was brought out of her daydream when she ran into a hard chest. She quickly closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the ground but it never came. She opened her eyes to see the only and only….

"Shi…Shino" Sakura squeaked "Sorry I wasn't paying attention"

"Ah" was the only reply she got before he let her go and then continued on his way

'**How fucking rude'** Sak screamed (I am just going to call her Sak because I don't feel like writing 'Inner Sakura' over and over again. Hope you don't mind but if you do then get over it .)

'A little but we did bump into him and he did catch us" Sakura said trying to defend Shino

'**Yeah your right' **Sak said with a sigh

When Sakura got over her little shock from bumping into Shino she started heading towards the forest again

'Hmmm…. I wonder what the rest of team seven is doing' Sakura thought while she was trying to find a good training area

She had been walking for a couple of minutes until she heard a soft moan coming from out of nowhere. Curiously she followed the moan until she got to a small clearing. She moved a tree branch and her eyes widen at what she saw.

-Naruto/ Sasuke Pov-

"MMMM…..Sasuke" Naruto moaned into Sasuke mouth

"Shut up" Sasuke growled moving his lips away from Naruto's and started sucking and biting on his neck

Sasuke slowly undressed Naruto and held his most prized position. Slowly he started pumping his hands back and forth getting faster by each thrust.

"AHHH Sa…Sa….Sasuke" Naruto said in a pleading voice "I'm gonna AHHHH"

Naruto could not get the words out as his juice seeped out his body. Sasuke looked at it hungrily before putting his lips to it and sucking hard.

Once he personally made sure all the juices was cleaned. He started to undress himself. He gave Naruto one more long kiss before flipping him on all fours and started to thrust deep inside of him.

"AHHH Sasuke faster" Naruto panted

And Sasuke went fast and faster until he finally reached his climax. Both were now exhausted and fell to the ground.

-Sakura Pov.-

'How can they keep something like this from me?' She thought to herself

'**Those fucking basters they obviously don't care about us' **replied Sak in a pissed off voice

"Sasuke…..Naruto" Sakura whispered

-Normal Pov.-

Naruto and Sasuke quickly turned their head to where the voice came from, but all they saw was a flash of pink

"Shit!" both of them cursed at the same time

They put on there cloths as quickly as they could before running after Sakura. Little did they know they had on each other shirts.

'Damn it they are following after me. What should I do what should I do?" The pink hair girl kept asking herself not even caring that tears was running freely down her face.

Once again Sakura was brought out of her thoughts by running into a hard chest.

"Sh..Shino" Sakura said before wrapping her arms around him soaking his shirt, but he didn't really mind to much hint hint hint

Not used to a lot of human contact he just stood there before asking Sakura what was wrong but before she could answer Sasuke and Naruto appeared in front of him. Feeling their presents behind her Sakura just cried harder.

"Sakura can we talk?" pleaded Naruto

But Sakura did not answer she just held onto Shino even tighter. Feeling Sakura grab him tighter he had a pretty good feeling that Sasuke and Naruto was the cause of her tears and noticing how they were dressed he also had a pretty good idea of what had happened so he hugged her back trying to comfort her.

"What did you two do to her?" Shino growled hoping that he had the wrong idea

"That is none of your concern" said Sasuke as if nothing had happened

"Sakura can we just please talk?" asked Naruto

'I have nothing to say to either of you" Sakura cried "Shino can you can you please get me away from those two?

Shino nodded and picked her up bridal still. Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke

"Where do you want to go?" Shino asked calmly

"Anywhere but here" Sakura mumbled into his chest

Shino nodded and decided to take her to his house because he could tell by the clouds that there was going to be a nasty storm approaching any minute, and his house wasn't too far away.

"Where are we Shino?" asked a confused Sakura

"My place" He simply answered

"Oh" was all Sakura said hiding a little blush

'Why am I blushing?' thought Sakura…."Do I like Shino?"

'**If not then you should his chest is as hard as a rock remember we know from experience' **Sak told her with a grin, **'Plus he doesn't look so bad as from what I can see…Damn glasses and stupid hood'**

Shino unlocked the door and gently set Sakura down on her feet

"Thanks Shino" Sakura said gratefully

"Ah" as all that Shino replied her with

Sakura took a quick glance around his place. It was a nice house not to big or small, and it looked like he had pretty good taste.

Then all of a sudden a great thunder boomed, and it started to pour down

"Ummm…Maybe I should go" Sakura said breaking the silence between them, but before she could leave a hand grabbed her wrist

"You shouldn't be out in this kind of weather" Shino said in a serious tone (Like when is he not serious?? Hee hee)

"No it's okay really my house is only a few blocks away" Sakura said trying her best not to be a burden

Just then a huge bolt of lightning lit the sky and the power went out

"Or maybe I could stay here until the rain lets up" squeaked Sakura

"Told you so" Shino mumbled with a hidden smirk

Another huge bold of lightning lit the sky making the power go out. Sakura screamed and jumped into Shino's arms.

When Sakura realized what she was doing she quickly backed away from Shino with a huge blush on her face. Luckily he couldn't see it because it was dark.

"S…Sorry…Sh…Shino…I…I…just…hate…big storms…like…this" Sakura stuttered in a small voice

Shino just shrugged it off hiding a blush of his own

"It's really dark now do you have any candles Shino?" Sakura asked

"No I don't need them," replied Shino

"Why don't you need to see when this kind of situation occurs?" asked Sakura curious

Shino sighed, "I don't need candles because I have these"

As soon as he said that fireflies came out of nowhere and lit the room

"How beautiful" Sakura said in awe

"Yes you are" Shino mumbled under his breath but Sakura still heard it

"Sh…Shino" was all Sakura could get out before he cut her off

"You can sleep in my bed and I will sleep on the couch," Shino quickly said trying to change the subject

"No its fine I can sleep on the couch really I don't want to kick you out of your own bed" Sakura said hurriedly

"I insist" Shino said with a stern voice "follow me"

Knowing that Shino wasn't going to change his mind Sakura followed him. When they got to his bedroom Shino went to his dresser and pulled out some cloths for her. While he was doing so Sakura took the time to look at his room. It was a nice room with dark blue walls. His sheets on his KING size bed was black. He had a dresser In front of his bed, and a nightstand with a lamp on it beside his bed.

"If you want to take a shower it is across the hall and you can change into these" Shino said handing her a pair of baggy pants and a huge white shirt. Sakura nodded and said her thanks before heading towards the bathroom (remember she can see a little thanks to the fireflies)

-Shino Pov.-

When Sakura left the room Shino scolded himself for letting his feelings out

'How could I let that slip out I have always controlled my feeling whenever I was around her before so why is it so much harder now? I can't tell her how I really feel. How could someone like her like some freak like me?

Trying to get his mind off of the woman in his shower Shino decided to go down the hall and watch T.V. (Yeah I know what you guys are thinking 'the power is out how can he watch T.V.?' well…hey it is my story I can make them do whatever I wan evil laugh)

-Sakura Pov.-

Sakura stepped in the bathroom and headed straight for the shower. She turned it on and let the hot water run down her nice toned body. When she was done relaxing in the hot water Sakura felt around for a bottle of shampoo and conditioner. When she finally found them she shampooed her hair, and then let the conditioner set in for a few minutes before she rinsed herself off. After that she stepped out of the shower and dried off. Then picked up the cloths that Shino gave her.

'It smells like him' Sakura thought with a smile

'**And man does he smell good'** Sak said while letting a little drool slip from her lips **'We should SO rape him tonight'**

Sakura chocked at hearing what her inner self said 'I would NEVER do that to Shino or any other man' Sakura screamed in her mind

When she finished getting dressed he walked out of the restroom to find Shino. It wasn't too hard because of the T.V. coming from the living room

"Hey thanks for the cloths Shino" Sakura said with a big smile

'Damn she looks even hotter in my cloths' Shino thought trying to control himself

"Ah" was all he said as he turned back to the T.V.

Sakura frowned then walked to the couch and sat beside him. Rather close I might add

"Hey Shino can I ask you something?" Sakura well…asked

"You just did"

"No really" Sakura said a little agitated

"Sure"

"How come you don't talk that much?"

"I don't have a lot to say"

"Haven't you ever had a conversation with anyone?"

"Yeah I am having one with you right now"

"No I mean a REALLY long one"

"No"

"Oh well why don't you have a lot to say?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?" Shino asked

"Yeah pretty much…When I want to get to know the person I like" Sakura mumbled the last part under her breath, but Shino still heard her (Damn both of them have some good hearing)

"So you like me huh?" Shino asked with a smile in his voice

'Shit he heard that damn how stupid can I get?" Sakura screamed in her head

'**Real stupid'** Sak answered her question while slapping her hand to her forehead

"It is a yes or no question Sakura which one is it" Shino asked amusedly

"Ha Ha that is a good question and I have a good answer well you see I um…"Sakura tried to say

"Yes or No" Shino asked getting a little worried that her answer would be no

"Yes" Sakura said in the smallest whisper you could ever imagine

'She likes me? I can't believe it! Has all my years of waiting finally paid off?' Shino asked himself

"Shino?' Sakura asked bringing him out of his thoughts

"Hmmm" Shino replied

'Well-you-know-that-I-like-you-so-I-was-wondering-if-you-feel-the-same-way-or-am-I-just-wasting-my-time-like-I-did-with-Sasuke?" Sakura said in a really fast

Shino chuckled at her a bit before replying "Yes I have felt this way about you for quit some time now"

"Y…You have but you never showed it or said anything about it" Sakura said in shocked

"I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way" Shino said with a little blush

"Shino" Sakura said in a soft voice

"Hm?" he asked turning to look at her slightly

They both stared at each other for a while before their faces started inching closer and closer together, but before they got too close lightning flashed and thunder boomed.

"I should get to bed," Sakura said while standing up

"Yeah its getting pretty late" Shino said also while standing up

"Hey Shino is this the longest conversation you ever had?" asked Sakura

"Yeah it is" Shino chuckled lightly

"Well night" Sakura said giving Shino a quick peck on his cheek before running to his room

"Night my cherry blossom" Shino said with a smile

-Sakura Pov.-

'**Stupid storm we were sooo close too' **Sak pouted

'But if it wasn't for the storm we wouldn't even be here right now' Sakura said with a yawn

'**True'** Sak sighed '**Well I am going to go to bed now'**

'Okay good night'

'Night' 

-Shino Pov.-

'So close damn it' Shino screamed in his head 'maybe next time' he thought before drifting off into sleep

(A/N Did you love it?? Hate it?? Please tell me in the review. Oh and I know I probably made a lot of grammar mistakes sorry about that if I did. I tried, but I know I could have done better. Tear so I am sorry for all of you people who are perfect in grammar because I am not…. get over it)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/NHey guys sorry I haven't updated this story in a couple of weeks I have just been really busy with track and school

I would also like to thank my reviews for this first chapter. (I don't give out review replies often so I just reply to your review in my little author notes) They are:

Jayanx- Thanks you were my first review and it really meant a lot, but I know I could use some work on my grammar no matter what lol .

Jinsane226- I know Sakura and Shino pairings are greatly over looked and worse than that there is barely any rated 'M' ones so I just had to write one

Pinky101- Thanks for the review I will try my best to keep writing

Crazyanimeidiotnumberone- Love your pen name by the way lol I am happy to know that I have a buddy that sucks at grammar just like me and thanks for the review

Fairy of Anime- Yes I know they were very close they get even closer in this chapter and maybe I will write a Kiba/Sakura one-shot when I get the time

Orochimaru-Danna- Yes Damn me and my slow updating skills I will try to update faster from now one

Animelover784- Thanks for the support and I plan to continue the story

Twiggy-Shino- I am glad you liked it and hope that you squeal on this one too .

XxLavndr3.X- Thanks for the review don't worry I will keep on writing this fic it kind of gotten attached to me

Kibassin- The durity Shino and Sakura stuff will come soon enough just please be patient

Chapter 2 of: Unexpressive Love

-Normal Pov.-

Sakura awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon. She peaked out the doorway to see Shino cooking and from what she could see…he was wearing a _pink_ apron. (Don't you just love the color pink?)

Trying to make herself unknown to him she quietly started to approach him from behind

"Did you sleep well?" Shino asked knowing what she was trying to do

'Dang he figured me out. What am I suppose to do now?' Sakura asked herself

'**Lie don't let him figure out that you were trying to scare him' **Sak said a little panicky

'Right' Sakura said gaining some confidents

'**We are sooo busted you and I bother know that you can't lie to save our life' **Sak said hopelessly, **'Just give it your best I guess'**

"Well you see…the thing is..I was umm…yes I did sleep well" Sakura finally managed to mumble hanging her head down low in defeat and in order to hide her blush

'She is so cute when she stutters like that. I guess she didn't notice that I planted one of my insects in my room to look over her just in case she needed anything' Shino thought while chuckling to himself slightly, 'I should have a little fun right now. She is just too cute to resist.

"So by any change were you trying to scare me?" Shino asked with an eyebrow raised

"ME??…Noooo! why would I do something like that? What on earth would ever give you that idea?" Sakura said trying to sound as convincing as possible

"Don't know maybe it was the fact that you was sneaking up to me while my back was turned" Shino said sarcastically

"Oh I wasn't sneaking up on you…see I was" but Sakura was cut off by warm lips brushing lightly against hers

As soon as it started it ended in a blink of an eye. Leaving a blushing Sakura unable to move or speak

"Wow if I knew all I had to so was kiss you to make you be quiet I should have done that a long time ago" Shino huskily said into her ear (Yeah I know Shino is a little out of character, but think about it this way no one really knows how Shino acts because he is just like there in the show. So who says Shino can't have game?)

"Why…why did you just kiss me?" Sakura asked dumbly snapping out of her little shock

"Didn't I just say to shut you up?" Shino asked leaning down to kiss her again

This time it was a little longer, but still a sweet innocent kiss. Sakura a little more prepared this time managed to kiss him back, but before the kiss could go any deeper the stove went off.

They both pulled away slowly, and looked into each others eyes (Well eyes to glasses)

"I should get the pastries out the oven" Shino mumbled breaking the silence

"Yeah right" Sakura said to her feet trying not to let Shino see her huge blush, but he knew it was there

Taking the pastries out the oven Shino placed them on the dinning table before turning to Sakura

"I know you are blushing there is no need to hide it from me" Shino said with an amused smile on his face

Hearing this Sakura blushed even more before slowly lifting her head so Shino could she her face.

"How did you know that I was blushing?" Sakura asked without stuttering

"Because I know you" Shino replied "but I want t to get to know you more"

"Why?" Sakura asked surprisingly

"Why not?" Shino shrugged

"You can't answer my question with another question" Sakura said with a little pout

"Says who?"

"I do, so just tell me please"

He couldn't take Sakura pout face anymore so he decided that he would tell her but just not right that second.

"Do you rally want to know?" He asked teasingly

"No I have just been standing here looking pretty for the past few minutes" Sakura said rolling her eyes

"Well then in that case you are doing a great job of it" Shino said with a smirk while looking her up and down

"Don't try and change the subject"

"You are the one who brought it up I wasn't trying to change anything"

"Then answer my question"

"What question"

"You know what question" Sakura said getting really annoyed

"I do?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?" Shino asked amusingly enjoying every second of their conversation

"Yes I know you are not dumb enough to forget it in a matter of minutes"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because it is you"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Because I know you enough, but I would like to get to know you more if you give me the chance" Sakura said blushing

"Why do you want to get to know me?"

"Because I….HOLD ON!! You just turned the table on me!"

"I did?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"By making me repeat what you said"

"I can't control what you say"

'Man he has a point on this one' Sakura thought to herself

"You know what FINE I don't care anymore" Sakura said angrily before stomping off into Shino's bedroom

"She is so cute when she is mad" Shino said to himself before walking after her

When he entered his bedroom he saw Sakura lying on his bed facing the ceiling, but as soon as he entered she turned to lie on her stomach

Chuckling at her childlike behavior he walked over the bed and laid on top of her but putting his weight on his hands and knees

Sakura was shocked to say the least, but just buried her head in his pillow so he couldn't see her blush

"I know you are blushing, didn't I tell you not to hide it from me?' Shino growled into her ear

Sakura didn't say anything. She didn't know what to do if she turned to look at him then he would she her huge blush, but if she tried to talk she was sure her voice would crack. So she just stayed still and silent.

"You don't know what to do, well I will make it a little easier on you" Shino whispered soothingly into her ear "I'll answer your question"

"What?" Sakura asked confusingly

"Your question to why do I want to get to know you more don't tell me you forgot" He chuckled putting a little more weight on her wit his body"

"I didn't forget it is just that" Sakura started off in a small voice

"Shhh….. let me finish before you speak again" Shino said while kissing her ear lightly "Sakura even though I know you as much as I do now you are still a mystery to me, and I want to spend each and everyday unlocking one of those many mysteries you possess. I want to know more about you because I care so much, and I just want to be with you"

"Are you finished?" Sakura assed in a little louder voice than last time

Shino didn't say anything, but Sakura felt him nod beside her head so she slowly turned around to face him still having al little blush n her face, but she didn't care right now

"Do….Do you really mean that?" Sakura asked gazing into his eyes (Once again I will say it…Damn Glasses"

Shino didn't say anything. He just gave her one of his most gentle loving smiles and nodded yes

Sakura returned his smile with one of her won and slowly moved her hands closer and closer to his face. She rested them on his cheeks, then moved them towards his glasses.

"When I look at you I want to see your whole face" Sakura said in a gentle voice

She slowly removed his glasses only to see that he had his eyes closed

"Disappointed?" he asked in a teasing voice

"Yes now open your eyes" said Sakura

"Make me" Shino said in a playful voice

Sakura smirked and looked at Shino with a glint in her eyes (Which Shino can't see because his stupid self had his eyes closed. Sucks to be him right now ha ha) She slowly leaned her head towards his and kissed him lightly on the lips

This action caused Shino eyes to bulge out of his head. When she pulled away the smirk was still there and he could see that she was laughing on the inside by looking into her eyes.

"I made you" She said victoriously

"It appears so" he chuckled leaning in for another kiss

Shino slowly got off of her and turned towards the direction of the kitchen/dinning room

"It is already 10:00 we should have eaten breakfast awhile ago" Shino said while starting to walk towards the kitchen

"Right" Sakura said as she started blushing even more realizing that she still had his glasses in her hands

She slowly walked towards Shino who was setting the last plate on the table.

"Ummm Shino" Sakura said while handing out his glasses "Here is your glasses"

Shino smirked at her actions and accepted the glasses from her. He then put them in his pocket

Sakura gave him a confusing look, but before she had a chance to ask him why he didn't put them on he said…

"I'll leave them off, but just for you" Then he bent down and pecked her on the cheek

"Oh" she said blushing before sitting down at the table "and by the way nice apron"

Shino looked down to finally realize that he still had on the pink apron. He quickly took it off, while trying not to show any embarrassment.

"Wow I didn't know you could cook Shino" Sakura said surprisingly as she looked over the pastries, bacon, and eggs.

Shino just shrugged it off mumbling that it was no big deal as he took his seat across from her.

They ate in silence until Sakura couldn't take it anymore

"Shino?' Sakura asked

"Hmm?"

"Well I was wondering are we together?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know together, are we a couple now?"

"Depends"

"Depends? Depends on what?"

"Do you want us to be?" he asked holding down a blush

"Well of course why wouldn't I want us to be together?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't mind being with someone like me?" Shino replied in a sad voice

"Shino I want to be with you I don't care what you are. You are Shino the person I care about very much and nothing will change that" Sakura said staring him straight in the eyes so she could make sure that he knew she was serious.

"Then it is settled"

"What is?" Sakura asked dumbfounded

"Us"

"What about us?"

"We are together" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"That's great" She exclaimed as she finished her breakfast, she and Shino decided to go take a walk in the park

"Sakura do you want people to know about us?"

"What do you mean of course I want them to know! I want everyone to know that you, Shino, are my boyfriend who I care about very very much"

"What are you going to do about Sasuke and Naruto?"

"Well I am going to thank them of course, if it wasn't for them then I might not have you right now"

"So you are completely over Sasuke?"

"Well I guess you can say that I have been over him for years now. I was just hurt that the two of them didn't trust me enough to tell me that they were ummm…together is all"

"Ah" Shino said before leaning down and giving her another little peck on the cheek.

"So am I really the only girl who gets to see your whole face?" She asked while tracing her figure on the outside of his glasses

"You and only you" He said before capturing her lips with his

A/N Soooo did what did you guys think of this chapter?? If you see anything besides the grammar I need to work on please let me know. I don't mind criticism as long as it is the good kind like giving me tips to become a better writer, but I do mind the kind where you just say "Oh this fic sucks ass" and then you don't even tell me why you didn't like it.

Please Read and Review .


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile. **WAIT NO!!……STOP THROWING EVIL MOKEYS AT ME!!** runs and hides under bed Here is the fic enjoy .

……………………………………………

…………………………

……………………………………………

……………………………

…………………………………………

…………………………

……………………………………………

……………………………

…………………………………………

………………………………

………………………………………………

………………………………

……………………………………………

………………………………

(P.S.)- I would also like to thank my lovely reviewers for the second chapter

Pinky101- Thanks I'm going to try and update as fast as I can

Jayanx- tear I am glad you liked it so much, and tell the people at the library I am sorry for making you disturb there peace….oh heck I don't really care I disturb the peace around here so it is even better I can do it all around the world, and I am also glad you liked my humor .

Kibassin- Thanks it means a lot to know my story does not suck ass lol and I am glad you liked it

Jinsane226- glad you loved it

Orochimaru-Dana- Don't worry the lemon will come soon enough evil laugh

Firerose1300- glad you enjoyed it

Zaza girl- I know who doesn't love Shino/Sakura pairings?? Well if they don't then they are weird I mean just look at Shino Drool

SythAngelwing- Yeah your right I am going to try and add more chapters to it. Summer break is coming up soon down here so then I will be able to have a lot more time .

PinKkOnOiChI- Sorry for the slow update I will try and update a lot more often as soon as summer comes

Seess-Kag- Thanks for the awesome review .

Frubaforever- Glad you loved the story I will try and update more often

Now on with the fic sorry for the little delay .

Chapter 3

-Hinata and Kiba Pov.-

"Hey isn't that Shino and Sakura, and they are..are..are…" Hinata couldn't even finish her sentence instead her boyfriend finished it for her

"KISSING!! WHEN DI D THIS HAPPEN??" Kiba yelled

"Shhh Kiba, we don't want to disturb them" Hinata said softly trying to calm her boyfriend down

Yes Hinata is now with Kiba. She finally realized that her feelings for Naruto were just an infatuation, and her feelings for Kiba was strong. He was a good boyfriend to her who loved, cared, and appreciated her. (A/N Don't all us girls wish we can find a guy like that hee hee .)

"Like hell we don't" Kiba said grabbing Hinata hand gently and pulling her with him to Shino and Sakura

"Well well well look what we have here" Kiba said amusingly "So you're not gay after all Shino, and you managed to hook Sakura I'm very impressed" Kiba finished off laughing

"Kiba what are you doing here" Sakura asked with a huge blush trying to change the subject

"Well I was out taking a walk with Hinata until we saw you" Kiba said still smiling while eyeing the two couple

"Sorry to disturb you two" Hinata said stepping from behind Kiba "May I ask how long you two have been together?"

"This morning" Shino said simply trying to hide the blush that was creeping up to his face

"Who would have thought that you two would end up together" Kiba chuckled while shaking his head

"Yes, but I am happy for you Sakura" Hinata said with a huge smile happy seeing that Shin finally found someone special "Well Kiba we better be going now remember we have that appointment"

"Appointment?…. uh what appointment we don't have any OUCH!" Kiba yelled grabbing his foot

"Oh I am so sorry Kiba I didn't mean to step on your foot well we better be going bye" Hinata waved off dragging her howling boyfriend with her

- Still Hinata and Kiba Pov.-

"Why did you step on my foot?" Kiba asked grumpily walking beside his thought to be wonderful girlfriend " and what appointment are you talking about?"

"Silly we don't have an appointment I just didn't want to disturb Shino and Sakura anymore that's all, and I am sorry I stepped on your foot forgive me?" Hinata asked giving him a little pout (A/N Yes I know Hinata is way out of character but hey like I said before it is my story so deal with it .)

"I guess" Kiba huffed "but you oh me now" he finished off with a sly smile

"What do you want?" Hinata asked a little frightened

"You" He simply said before grabbing her wrist and touching his lips to hers

-Shino and Sakura Pov.-

"Well I am glad you want to have this an open relationship where you don't care who knows or not" Sakura giggled while kissing Shino on the cheek

"Why do you say that?" Shino asked while embracing his strong arms around her

"Because now all the village is going to know now that Kiba knows" Sakura said with a huge smile

"How long do you think it will take him to run his mouth?" Shino asked while loosening his grip to look into her eyes

"Hmmm since he is with Hinata right now, and she has him in check most of the time I say….. the whole village would know by lunch time" Sakura replied kissing his nose

"Perfect the sooner everyone knows that you are mind the better" He smirked while leaning down capturing her lips with his.

-Sasuke and Naruto Pov.-

Sasuke sat on Naruto bed watching him pace back and forth the messy bedroom

"Naruto stop it your giving me a headache" Sasuke murmured

"Stop it STOP IT how can I stay still when Sakura is out there somewhere mad as shit at the both of us and you just tell me to stop it?" Naruto said in an angry and upset voice

"Well pacing back and forth isn't going to do much good and she isn't out there somewhere she is with Shino" Sasuke said in a cool voice (he so cool .)

"Like that makes me feel a whole lot better. How could she even go with Shino I didn't even know they were friends" Naruto mumbled finally plopping down onto the bed

"Isn't it obvious she was upset at us and she turned to the first person she saw which just happened to be Shino, and we really don't even know if she is still with Shino or not we are just merely guessing." Sasuke said calmly

"Aren't you upset about this at all?" Naruto asked shocked "I mean we did betray our teammate"

"So we kept a little secret from her. Big deal it was our personal life OUR secret" Sasuke said getting a little angry that Naruto was taking this whole Sakura thing way too far.

"Yes it was a secret our secret but it was an important secret we shouldn't have hid from her" Naruto said putting his face in his hands

"Listen Naruto she will forgive us in time just chill" Sasuke said putting a hand on Naruto's back

"Yeah your right" Naruto sighed finally coming down completely"

"I know what will cheer me up greatly" Naruto said with a huge smile

"What?" Sasuke asked confusedly

"Whenever I was down before Sakura always treated me to ice creams so lets go get some"

"I don't like sweets"

"Come on Sasuke pllleeeaaaseee" Naruto said giving his little puppy dog pout

"Fine" Sasuke huffed in defeat"

"YAHOO" Naruto yelled jumping into the air "oh yeah and Sasuke"

"Hmmmm"

"Your paying" Naruto yelled running out the door and towards the ice cream shop down the street"

"WAIT NARUTO GET BACK HERE!!" Sasuke yelled grabbing his wallet and chasing him out the door

-Shino and Sakura Pov.-

"So what do you want to do today?" Sakura asked her now silent boyfriend

"I don't know anything you want to do" He replied while taking her hand with his

"How about we get ice cream" Sakura chirped "It is so hot out here today and we need something to cool us off"

Shino smiled at her childishness, but agreed none the less

"Ice cream sounds like a great idea" He said while giving her hand a gentle squeeze

She hummed the whole way to the ice cream shop happy as she could be but when she opened the door her heart dropped

"Naruto… Sasuke" Sakura whispered as they turned around only to have their gazes met with a pair of green eyes.

(A/N I left you with a little cliff hanger there. Sorry about that and I will also apologize again for the bad grammar. Thank you all my readers who is putting up with me. tear it really means a lot sniff.)

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! You know you want to hit that pretty purple or is it blue?? Button .


End file.
